Lose Yourself
by anglstrmoon
Summary: Lee's thoughts about what happened to him, and how he deals with it.


Lose Yourself By Beth M 

**Word Count**: 3,282  
**Date**: 1/01/06  
**Series**: S2 – later half  
**Rating**: M  
**Category**: Relationships  
**Pairing/Focus**: Lee/Kara  
**Warnings**: none given  
**Summary**: Lee's thoughts about what happened to him, and how he deals with it.  
**Spoilers/Disclaimers**: This story is based on the scene where Lee is shown floating in a body of water, so an upcoming episode. / I don't own the characters or the show… I don't make money off of them... If I did, I wouldn't have all the school loans… Thanks to Tina for being my beta… you rule

He knew that he didn't want to live, he didn't care about anything anymore.

Well, that would be a lie. He did care about some thing still. Like his Dad, Kara, and Dee. Dee has been trying to help him through everything; while he was grateful for it he didn't think she was helping any. When Lee would tell her that he was fine, or doing ok she would accept that and leave him alone. Deep down, Lee knew that he needed help, but he didn't know or want to ask for it. What he really wanted was for someone to help him get it, to see past this façade, and see the real him.

Lee knew that his father would probably help him, but he didn't think that he could give him all the help he needed. Lee needed someone to talk to him about what happened, and what was happening. He knew of one person that could help him, but he wasn't sure if she would.

Lee knew that Kara was upset for almost killing him. She had come to see him a few times, but he could tell that it is hard on her. She blames herself for killing Zak, and almost killed him.

With all of this on his mind, Lee fell asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee was floating. Just floating in a lake. He wanted to move, to get to the shore, but then he didn't want to. He wanted to stay where he was and have everyone else deal with things. He was listening to the birds when all of a sudden he heard people calling his name.

Lee lifted his head and saw three people standing on the shore, Dee, his dad, and Kara. He lifted his head to look at the three people.

"Lee! Come on, you need to come here. I will help you, but you have to get over here to the shore yourself."

Lee looked at Dee. He felt something for her, he did. But one thing was for sure, he didn't think that he could continue the relationship with her. If Dee wasn't offering to help him, he knew that he wasn't meant to be with her. His thoughts got interrupted by his dad calling to him.

"Son. I am willing to help you, but you have to meet me half way. You have to do some of the work"

Lee saw his dad walk about half way into the lake. "You know what dad, I'm fine where I am. I kind of like it here."

He closed his eyes feeling so relaxed, that he didn't even realize that he was starting to go under the water. That was until he heard and felt Kara pulling him to the surface.

"You mother fraker, come on Apollo. I am willing to help you, if you want my help."

Lee looked in to the face of Kara and knew he was going to be ok. The two swam to shore, and before Lee could say anything, Kara wrapped her arms around his neck. He moved his arms to go around her waist as she laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry Lee."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee sat up, the dream still fresh in his mind. He needed to find Kara. He went to get out of his bunk meeting the person he wanted to see the most. He stood up, went over to her and pulled her into his arms.

Kara was surprised at first, but then returned the hug.

"I'm sorry Lee. If you need anything, just let me know." Kara whispered in his ear.

"I need help Kara. Will you help me?"

Kara turned her head taking in the man in front of her. She ran her hand through his hair and bringing it up to cup his cheek.

"I will do everything in my power to help you Lee." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before drawing him into a hug again.


End file.
